


comfy

by horsetrackhiggs



Series: peterick oneshots [10]
Category: Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, collage AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 05:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4209666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horsetrackhiggs/pseuds/horsetrackhiggs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked:<br/>peterick + at college and met doing laundry at 2am</p>
            </blockquote>





	comfy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [birdjoshdun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdjoshdun/gifts).



patrick was so fuking tired. he was so fucking tired, and it’s nearly 2am and he’s doing his laundry in the collage dorms. he’s been missing his chance all week, always coming down to do a load when every single fucking washer and dryer was being used. so, coming down at this hour seemed like a good idea.

it was nonstop yawning as patrick waited to the timer to go off. he forgot his phone in his room because his stupid fucking pjs didn’t have pockets (but they were fuzzy as hell, so patrick wasn’t one to complain). the lights were dim, and it was dead silent, other than the humming of the machine. so nothing was in his favor of staying awake.

and patrick knew he was done for once he reached in and pulld out his warm as fuck clothes. it hit him hard and patrick was so ready to go to sleep and he didnt think he’d be able to make it up the steps and into his own bed.

so, it couldn’t hurt, he thought, as he laid out his heated clothes on top of the washers, the pulling himself on to them as well. just a few minutes, just until his clothes stopped being warm. it felt so fucking good and they would be cooled down by the time he got upstairs, and he didn’t want to fucking waste the heat. everyone knew that was the best part of doing laundry.

he didn’t really plan on actually falling alseep, but as soon as his head hit one of his shirts, he was out. it was 2am, no one would be down here, so everything was good in patrick’s book.

without opening his eyes, patrick woke up when he felt a sudden pile of heat dropping on him. it was weird, but not unwanted. he heard someone quietly shut the door to the dryer, then felt them lean aganist the one he was on top of.

patrick, with his eyes still closed, grunted loudly with a small smile. he heard a laugh, followed by a sniff. “you looked comfy. your clothes when cold and i thought you’d appricate the warmth.” he (patrick was assuming) stated.

the newly awoken man forced his eyes open, barely getting them to focus on the other. “thanks.” he groaned, offering him a nod. “really enjoying this. i owe you one.”

the guy laughed again, falling silent for a moment as patrick snuggled a bit more into the pile of clothes. “you’re down here early.” he mumbled, with a sheepish grin.

“i’d say the same to you, sleep head.” he replied with a smile, his heart feeling rather bubbly for 3am. “i’m pete.” he said after a moment, making eye contact with the smaller man (pete was assuming).

“patrick.” he huffed. “thanks again. this has just made my stressful week a lot better.” 

pete was grinning as he laughed, moving so e could sit up on the top of the washer by patrick’s feet. “i feel you, man. glad you could catch some shut eye. my roommate, gabe, he fucking snores –”

“same with mine, joe.” patrick intergected quickly.

“like a mad man.” pete finished, and then both he and patrick burst out laughing. they weren’t sure why, noting said was really funny, but they didn’t care because they were both tired as fuck.

“we should do this again, sometime.” patrick says, sitting up slowly with a pout.

pete just hummed his response. 

“maybe in a different situation, though.”

another hum from pete, who was grinned again, and fuck patrick had to squint because it was so fucking bright. (he had a dreamy look n his face and pete thought about kissing him, but he didn’t).

they exchanged numbers, pete had his phone on him, liucky fucker had some ugly ass sweatshirt on (it looked so gross ad unwashed, but hey, guy had to wear something). and took their laundry and went their seperate ways.

one their first date later that week, patrick made sure to wear one of pete’s shirts that got left in his pile. 

**Author's Note:**

> sry this sucked
> 
> send me promots: patrickstumped @tumblr


End file.
